


Winning Ugly

by parkersharthook



Series: bucky barnes fics [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Assassins In Love, Drabble, Endgame fix it, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Natasha Didn't Die, Short, Sorry Not Sorry, because I miss her and I say she can, buckynat - Freeform, old man rogers is still there, or she did but she's coming back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook
Summary: Her hair was still in a braid, but this one was much looser and messy. She shuddered slightly in his arms. “shhhh, it’s okay Nat. I’ve got you.”-or-An endgame fixit where they actually win.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Series: bucky barnes fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745854
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Winning Ugly

Bucky had a tight lipped smile on his lips as he watched his best friend put his helmet on. Sam stood next to him, just as fidgety as he was.

Steve looked to his best friend, holding a promise in his eyes. “I’m going to bring her back.”

Bucky gave a stiff nod before a small shake of her head, “she made her choice. Don’t lose yourself along the way.”

Steve eyes flitted away from the two guys and it made Bucky’s heart drop. He knew what that meant, but the look was too quick to be able to read into it.

Steve nodded and closed the face mask, “I won’t.” He gave a thumbs up to Bruce who hovered his large finger over the button.

“In 3… 2… 1…” he pushed the button causing a whirl of noise and light, and Steve was gone. Bruce looked at the screen again before speaking, “and coming back in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…”

Another whirl and suddenly a redhead was falling to her knees, crumbling in on herself slightly. The machine slowed down and eventually shut off, leaving everyone in shock.

Bucky was the first to snap out of it, bounding up the steps quickly, engulfing Natasha in his arms. Her hair was still in a braid, but this one was much looser and messy. She shuddered slightly in his arms. “shhhh, it’s okay Nat. I’ve got you.”

“where’s Steve?”

Bruce was typing something quickly into the computer, “I don’t know he went right past the jump sight.”

Natasha was shaking her head, tears falling from her eyes. Bucky carefully cupped her face and lifted it, so he could meet her eyes. “hey it’s okay. I’ve got you now, everything’s okay.”

She kept shaking her head, before lifting a shaky hand and pointing to a bench in the distance. Bucky knew who it was immediately, he had always known this is how it would’ve ended. It still took Sam by surprise.

Bucky stayed on the ground, holding Natasha close as Sam went to talk to Steve. Natasha wound her hand into Bucky’s shirt, pulling him impossibly closer. He soothed down her hair and gripped her a little tighter.

“I thought of you.” Her voice was rough and hoarse. “As I was falling, I thought of you.”

Tears formed in the corners of Bucky’s eyes, he really didn’t want to hear this. “Nat…”

She nuzzled her head further into his chest. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you. About everyone, mostly you though.” He wanted her to stop. “You, Clint, Steve, tony, pepper

Bucky was shaking his head, tears falling down his cheeks. He didn’t want to have to tell her what had happened.

She sniffled slightly and wiped at her eyes, “I guess we won? Right? I mean you’re here, you’re holding me. I’m back right? This is real?”

Bucky nodded slightly and stood up, pulling her up with him. “I’m real. This is real. We won.”

She took a half a step back and looked around the property, seeing everyone conversing. She watched Wanda and Clint play with his kids while Peter bounced Morgan in his lap. She let herself smile. “we won.”

Sam cleared his throat slightly, grabbing the attention of Bucky and Natasha. Bucky kept a protective hand on her waist as she turned to face Sam who was now holding the shield. It looked good on him, fit him well.

Sam nervously scratched the back of his neck, “Steve wants to talk to you.”

Nat nodded with a thick swallow and took cautious steps away from Bucky and towards Steve. She sat down next to him gently. He smiled a wrinkly smile and interlaced their fingers.

She whispered, “thank you.”

Steve snorted slightly, “you’ve done more for me than I could’ve ever asked. You don’t need to thank me at all.”

Natasha looked him in the eye and spoke with more conviction, “thank you. For bringing me back, for bringing him back. For everything. For New York, DC, Germany, Wakanda, everything. Every fight we fought side by side and every mission we completed. Thank you.”

A small tear formed in Steve’s eye causing both of them to chuckle. “You’ve gone mushy on me Romanoff.”

She shrugged slightly, “tends to happen when you die.”

“I’m happy that he’s got you, and that you’ve got him. I worry sometimes.”

Natasha squeezed his hand before standing up, “We know.”

Steve joined her, forcing his older joints to push him to a standing position. “come on, we’ve got some rounds to make.”

Natasha looked out fondly to her oblivious family, “we’ve lived two completely lives then we were destined for and they have no idea.”

Steve watched as Pepper plucked Morgan from Peter’s lap and giggled at the young girl. “I’m gonna miss him.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow in confusion, “miss him? Miss who?”

Steve furrowed his brows and gave a hard look to Natasha, “Tony.” There was a moment of confusion before Natasha sucked in a sharp breath and Steve’s eyes widened. Shit.

“Steve?” The voice came from the lake edge. It was Clint. He had finally noticed the older man. The pair turned towards where everyone was staring, stealing their breaths instantly. Clint wobbled on his feet slightly as he let out a whimpered breath, “ _Nat_?”

It wasn’t until a few days later that people really begun to digest what had happened. Natasha visited Morgan a few times since then, always taking her for cheeseburgers and ice cream. It was the least she could do, Tony did save her life after all.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and a kudos :))
> 
> requests are open
> 
> tumblr: parkersharthook


End file.
